Experimental Delights
by Just Maritza
Summary: June 2010 Picture Challenge - First pic, Michaela is reading a book and Sully is looking on; while in the other pic, Matthew appears to be ill or have his mouth full. What's really going on here?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own rights to Dr. Quinn Medicine Women

**Experimental Delights**

**by Maritza Franklin**

**June 22, 2010**

"Oh, Sully—this sounds like a wonderful meal to make. What do you think?" Michaela held the recipe book eagerly towards him for his inspection.

Sully couldn't resist getting as close as possible to her, now that they were back to courting since her abduction ordeal and mayoral campaign. Though the intention was too look over her shoulders, he really just wanted to savor nibbling her inviting neck, wondering if she'd mind and not be squeamish as she had been before.

"Mmm… Fried onions, garlic roasted potatoes, filet mign…what?" the rumbling of his voice course through her body causing havoc within. "You really think you can handle making all that?" He moved in towards his targeted object.

"Don't underestimate me," his heated breath closing in undoing her, wondering what he was up to as she struggled to breathe. "You know very well… I've improved…my culinary skills. You've never taken ill…with anything I've made you?"

"Nope—then again, I can risk your cooking cause I know you'll take good care of me if you accidentally poisoned me."

"Sully!" She turned to give him a playful swat, but he caught her hand before she got him.

"Easy—careful where you land that hand," he expressed amusingly.

She laughed, turning away feigning annoyance, "Oh, you—quit teasing me. I'm serious—I really want to make a whole meal all by myself, without Colleen's or Grace's assistance. The first time I did, was for the children and Olive. Instead, I made a mess of things. I was so embarrassed the way Olive stared at me as though dim-witted."

"You ain't," he gently caressed the side of her face reassuringly. "Anything you make, I know will taste great."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really," he let out breathlessly, inflaming her swollen lips with a single finger. He smiled mischievously drawing in closer, intently holding her gaze, and rousing within her sensations she wasn't accustom to. Eating home alone together this evening was dangerous. "The few times you let me kiss ya, you tasted real good."

She flushed embarrassingly, but he caught the rapid rise and falls of her chest, as she slightly turned; yet she didn't pulled away as she normally did in the past. She boldly raised it back to him, daringly this time. He realized since reestablishing their courtship days ago, she no longer seem to be entirely shying away from his advances. In fact, she was welcoming him with the way she was innocently, yet provocatively smiling so openly back at him; and he couldn't help but to obey his wishes and hers as well.

He dove in first taking and tasting her dainty ear, sliding and suckling down her delicate neck, then up again caressing and feathering kissing her porcelain cheeks before finally landing on her ready ripen lips; and devouring them hungrily to his heart content before she surprisingly parted them for his entry, of which he gladly infused and she just had to let out a most delicious groan, vibrating his very being.

The sound of someone gasping loudly was heard, tearing the ardent couple apart and turned embarrassingly toward a stunned Matthew holding his breath, before finally releasing it. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean….Oh God!" and bolted out the door.

Something thumped down the stairs. Michaela sprang into action running out; Sully trailing behind only to find Matthew a tangle mess at the bottom of the steps.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked the moaning and groaning injured youth.

"My right leg."

Michaela did a quick assessment making certain nothing else serious was going on—just bruises and scratches, and a small gash under his chin. "No need to take him to the clinic."

"I got 'em, voiced Sully." Michaela ran inside locating her medical bag.

After he was tended to, Matthew apologized again for interrupting his adoptive mother's and mentor's semi intimate moment earlier.

"After dropping off the kids at their sleepover—thought I'd get something to eat before heading up to bed."

"Don't sweat it Matthew," Sully informed.

"Matthew, just so you ease your mind, we were just kissing," Michaela said eying Sully, who quietly stepped outside waiting for her to come seek him as she often did to check if he was still around before locking up.

Fifteen minutes later Michaela spotted him petting Wolf on the bottom step and descended towards them, "Sully?"

He rose to his full height, "Finally asleep?"

"Yes, the quinine finally kicked in."

"Good."

"Sully," "Michaela," they both said in unison.

They nervously laughed a moment. "You first," he said.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to… lead you…on."

Sully stared affectionately at her, "You didn't—with or without your help, I was feeling kind of amorous on my own."

"Sullyyy…" she hissed incredulously. It wasn't your fault entirely. I guess I wanted to be…_kissed_. She whispered the last word making him smile.

"We both wanted to," silence bestowed upon them. "So you were feeling amorous too."

"I…," she turned away embarrassingly, "I suppose I was."

He stepped behind her turning her around to face him, "I'm glad." Taking her hands into his strong ones, "But I want you to know, I would never pressure ya to do anything you ain't ready for." He tenderly kissed her forehead, then over her brows and finally the corner of her mouth. "That's a promise." He left her there eager for more.

The following morning after tending Matthew and leaving him necessary items of nourishment, meds and bedpan; Michaela searched through medical journals in her clinic, recalling an article on an experimental study on the joys of kissing. She was actually enjoying reading the article, recalling Sully's scrumptious kisses when suddenly someone kissed her cheeked and she let out a startled scream before she realized it was the love of her life.

"Sully, how dare you sneak up on me like that?"

"Sorry. You just didn't hear my calling ya several times, so I just kissed ya hoping to finally get your attention."

"Oh…., sometimes I think there is an impish boy in you who just can resist having fun at my expense. I never knew you were so playful."

Smiling boyishly, "That's cause you bring out the boy in me."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me, hold me and kiss me."

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"M'mm…h'mm."

Unable to resist his charm, she gave in to a chaste meaningful kiss, hugging him fiercely, "I love you."

"I love you too," he held her with all his might delighting in their early morning greeting, before his eyes settled on her open article.

"What's this?" he asked amusingly, "Looks, real interesting."

"Nothing," she scrambled pulling away, closing the article.

"But I was reading that."

"It's all medical stuff," she attempted putting it away.

"Michaela, may I please see it?"

Reluctantly handling him the journal, she sank back behind her desk biting her nails, feeling exposed while he eagerly flipped through to find that curious article she was reading that apparently held her spellbound and oblivious to the world. At last he found it and paced slowly reading it.

"M'mm…definitely interesting," he stopped short, placed the article back on her desk and bent down before her. "So care to conduct a little experiment of our own?" She smiled coyly, but obviously wanted to try. "We'll start with something simple and take it from there. I promised you nothing will happen if you don't want it to be. How's that?"

She smiled even wider than possible and he proceeded to sweetly kiss her. Just as last night, things began to heat up rapidly, but he was going to keep his promise to her even if it killed him. Yet, he allowed her hands to explore his head and he followed suit. Michaela appeared to match his fervor as though she couldn't get enough of him. He couldn't believe how passionate she was, that he worried at what could possibly happen right there in her clinic. And that wasn't what he wanted for her out of marriage.

"R-I-N-G! Save by the bell as they frantically pulled apart panting.

"Dr. Mike," he used her professional name hoping to deflate his wantonness. "I...uh…, think you have a patient."

"Alright…," she breathed hiding her flushed face. He uncovered it, looking intently at her, while composing himself.

"You did nothing wrong," then he awkwardly rose to his feet, straighten some loose stands of hers, before gathering her hand in a simple kiss. "I'll see ya tonight for supper. Just make sure the kids are around," then winked at her.

All she could do was nod in agreement, still captivated by that experimental kiss that seemed to have lasted forever.

"Good," and with that he left her to carry on her day, ushering in the Rev. Johnson.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" observing her disheveled flushed state.

"Oh, no—we were, just…"

"Greeting each other?" he smiled knowingly.

Michaela spent the rest of that day daydreaming of Sully's experimental kisses.

**The End...**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
